


5 times tyler fights against blurry and 1 time he wins

by kurodejuner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coma, Happy Ending, Josh is Sad, M/M, Mental Instability, Oneshot, Self-Harm, i tried to write something sad okie, it turned into this shit, tyler is a sad bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/kurodejuner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the author can't write for shit. (apparently can't count either)</p><p>tyler is sad, josh is sad, the author is sad.</p><p>its very short.</p><p>i tried ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times tyler fights against blurry and 1 time he wins

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking on this fic  
> now prepare to be disappointed
> 
> its the effort that counts

The first time when Tyler fights Blurry, its when Tyler is seven, and Josh is six.

Josh is in the playground for break, and he sees the wild kids jumping up and down, laughing and talking with their friends. 

 

Except one.

 

A lanky boy with brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes sits in the corner, sullenly avoiding everyone. Josh sees this as a challenge to make friends.

 

He goes up, and promptly plops himself down in the boy's lap, like he does with his mother. The other boy hasn't responded, so Josh stays in his lap. Nobody's complaining.  
They stay like that for a while. Josh doesn't feel uncomfortable, so he's gonna stay.  
Quietly, a name is whispered into his ear, so soft Josh almost didn't hear it.

 

Tyler.

 

He turns and sends Tyler a big grin, and Josh decides he can try to be friends with Tyler.

 

He looks into Tyler's eyes, and jumps when they switch colour, from brown to a deep, dark, red.

Suddenly, Josh is lying on the ground, and Tyler is running away, out of the gates, tears streaming down his face, leaving Josh in stunned silence at what he's done.

 

\-----

 

The second time when Tyler fights Blurry, they're both much older. Tyler's in the bathroom, whispering incoherent sentences to himself. Josh walks in, and Tyler bangs the table with both hands so hard Josh flinches back, and then tries to stop Tyler from punching the mirror.

Pieces of shiny glass fall to the ground along with red spots of blood. Tyler grins and turns, giving Josh a big shove, knocking his head on the door handle and sending him to the ground.

 

Just when Josh is about to black out, he hazily watches Tyler form a splitting grin and look around with blood red eyes, picking up a piece of mirror and slitting his wrists, laughing as pools of red seep out.

 

\-----

The third time when Tyler fights Blurry, he's in the mental asylum, seated in a white chair in a white room. They're separated by a thick pane of glass, but Josh can still hear Tyler sobbing and apologising for everything he's ever done.  
Josh watches in heartwrenching silence as Tyler's pleas get louder and louder, until finally a flicker of red returns to his eyes, and he stops talking.

 

instead, he begins screaming.

 

I want to die, Tyler screams.

 

Josh turns and leaves the room.

 

\-----

 

The fourth time Tyler fights Blurry, he's just been released from the mental hospital, and is giggling like a child, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Josh does a check of Tyler's eyes, fearful, but relaxes when they're still brown.  
He gives in to Tyler's request to take him to the city.

 

The city is full of bustling people, people with things to do, money to make. Not a glance spared for the lesser community.  
Josh kinda hates them.  
Tyler however, is bouncing around, chittering and talking to people. They eye him with concerned glances, politely brushing him off. They're busy.  
Josh feels like a caretaker.

Tyler turns and runs back towards Josh, and he readies himself to catch him. Instead, Tyler runs right past him.

What happens next plays out in something like slow motion, and the image is forever burned into Josh's mind.

Tyler jumps onto the road.  
A shrill horn of a car cuts the silence, and Josh is frozen to the spot.  
The car's gonna hit Tyler.

 

In the last moment, Tyler turns to look at Josh. The brown of his eyes slip away, replaced by those oh so familiar red ones.  
Josh curses himself for thinking that Tyler could ever get better. 

 

Tyler's the happiest Josh has ever seen him when his body collides with the car.

In a second, Tyler's body is on the ground, people are screaming, and there's blood on the ground.  
Josh can't breathe. He can't.

And its all his fault. 

\-----

 

The fifth time Tyler fights Blurry, Tyler's lying still in a hospital room, surrounded by machine beeps and people dressed in white.

Josh is lying on the side of Tyler's bed, crying and apologising for everything. His chest is tight, and every time he lifts his head and sees Tyler's prone body surrounded by tubes he breaks down again and again.

Josh is the reason why Tyler's like this. Fuck his life, fuck red eyes, fuck everything. It should be him lying on the bed, not Tyler. 

The filtered light from the window shines through and lands on Tyler's face, accenting the angles on his face. Josh thinks Tyler's really pretty. He's always thought Tyler was pretty.

Not for the first time, Josh questions whether if he's in love with his best friend.  
It doesn't fucking matter anyway because Tyler's gonna fucking die, and Josh just... Fuck. 

He doesn't know what he's gonna do without Tyler. 

Tyler's entire life has been destroyed, wrecked because of an entity that calls himself Blurryface. If Blurryface wasn't there, Tyler could've had a perfect, normal life. Maybe he'd get married and live in a house with two kids and a white picket fence.  
All these possibilities completely destroyed by Blurry.  
Instead, he gets stuck in a fucking asylum for almost all his life, and ends up with a shitty friend who couldn't even help.

 

\-----

The last time Tyler fights against Blurry, Josh hasn't slept in six nights. He's eaten and drank only the bare minimum given to him by concerned hospital staff, spending every second next to Tyler in case he wakes up. He's fought against the doctors to let him stay, and talks to Tyler even though they assure him he can't hear anything.  
Josh still tries.  
He tries.

 

Finally, Josh's parents come and try to plead for him to go home. He's well aware he looks like a mess, having given up showering completely.  
But he can't, because Tyler might wake up.

Very reluctantly, he agrees to go home and sleep for a night, provided the hospital staff monitor Tyler and call him if anything happens. 

Before Josh leaves the room, he goes over to Tyler, looks him over one last time, and lands a quick peck on his lips. 

Too scared to look back, he turns and walks out.

 

“Josh?” a hoarse voice echoes from the room.

 

Josh freezes up, and slowly cranes his head back.

 

Tyler's eyes are open.

 

In a split second, Josh is back at Tyler's side, sobbing and apologizing while squeezing his hand. 

 

Josh is babbling. 

 

“I thought I lost you forever, Ty, oh fuck, you scared me. I love you Tyler, please don't do that, don't scare me like that again.”

 

Tyler blinks twice.

 

“J-Josh? He's gone. He's gone. I can't feel him anymore, Josh. HE'S GONE!” he rasps.

 

Josh looks up into Tyler's eyes, hopeful and shining.

Tyler surges forward and kisses Josh.

“So long, you motherfucker. Took you too long.” Josh groans through the kiss.

 

When they break apart, Josh knows that he's finally at the light at the end of the tunnel.

\----

The next day, Tyler is discharged from hospital, and celebrates his first day without Blurryface.  
By celebrating, they mean cuddling at home together and eating cake.

Josh is onto his third cake when Tyler suddenly props himself into Josh's lap, and whispers into Josh's ear, so soft he almost doesn't hear it.

“Be my boyfriend, Jish?”

Josh grins and shoves Tyler off.

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swallowed an orange pip will i be ok
> 
> leave a kudos/comment thanks


End file.
